1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of manufacturing faucets and spouts and the faucets/spouts produced thereby. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a product and process for making structurally non-metallic platable-grade faucets and spouts by multi-layer molding.
2. Description of the Background
Plumbing fixtures including faucets and faucet spouts must meet certain strength requirements to conform to building codes and to stand up to the rigors of everyday consumer use. Conventional faucets and faucet spouts are cast molded from metal or metal alloys and require further grinding and polishing of the cast body that consumes undue time, money and labor. Moreover, the residual metallic powder from grinding and polishing requires cleaning steps and results in waste residue that poses environmental problems. Nevertheless, metallic spouts are prevalent because they generally meet the minimum strength requirements and can be formed and polished or plated to produce a clean, bright appearance that many consumers desire.
Plastic faucet spouts are much less expensive to produce but have in the past suffered from limited strength and durability as well as aesthetic issues. Plastic faucets and spouts are more notoriously difficult to decoratively form or metal plate, so as to produce the fit and finish demanded by the market. Consequently, widespread efforts at merchandising plastic faucets and spouts have been limited and such products are not generally available in the market.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide an economical method of making a non-metallic faucet spout that is structurally sound, decoratively formed, and finished by metallic plating.